Explosionmancer
This build is a necromancer focuses on the skill corpse explosion. Corpse explosion is an extremely powerful spell at high levels and can easily kill monsters. This build is only effective on multiplayer games, since it relies on other players to make the first kill. Skills Alternatives First Alternative: Amplify Damage To maximize the damage Corpse Explosion does, Amplify Damage would be the only curse you use. It helps Corpse Explosion do damage. Corpse Explosion is 50% physical and 50% fire damage, so Amplify Damage which increases physical damage 100%, increases the overall damage of Corpse Explosion 50%. Since this requires the lowest mana out of the this build's abilities, this should be the one to max first. Second Alternative: Lower Resist While not as good as Amplify Damage, Lower Resist also increases the damage of Corpse Explosion. At high levels, Lower Resist increases elemental damage about +60%, so it would increase Corpse Explosion's fire damage by 60%, increasing Corpse Explosion's total damage by 30%. Since it requires more prerequisite skills than Amplify Damage and takes much more mana to cast, this would only be good if you knew that you were going to only play with sorcerers, elemental druids, vengeance paladins, etc. Third Alternative: Dim Vision (Recommended in Classic multiplayer) At high levels, Dim Vision is an excellent tanking spell. AI-affecting curses like Dim Vision have their duration cut 3/4 in Hell mode, so Dim Vision is a curse to either invest none or a lot in. At level 20, its duration is 11 seconds, so maxing it is a must if you want to effectively use it. It prevents Oblivion Knights from using their curses and Bone Spirit and Megademons from using Inferno, making Chaos Sanctuary safe to walk around in. Monsters will only attack players who are within melee range, so this curse can, in effect, tank for ranged builds. Fourth Alternative: Raise Skeleton While investing in curses is good for multiplayer on Battlenet, solo-play will require something to make kills to use corpse explosion. Raise Skeleton and Skeleton Mastery would fill in this role. If you go this route and are playing LoD where mercenaries are viable rather than Classic, you should use an Act 2 Nightmare Offensive Mercenary with Might. Equip him with Guillame's Face set helm with a 15% increased attack speed jewel, Hone Sundan unique spear socketed with 2 Shael Runes and 1 Amn Rune and the Duress Rune Word body armor. In solo-mode, your skeletons will not be strong enough to take the blunt of the damage, so the Attract curse is recommended as it will cause the monsters to focus on a fellow monster rather than your minions. The rest of the monsters should be cursed with Amplify Damage. Corpse Explosion After another player has killed an enemy, cast Corpse Explosion on its corpse. This will cause AoE damage around the corpse, dealing 70-120% of the corpse life in damage. This will your second skill to max. Bone Armor Bone Armor is an important skill for necromancers to have since it prevents one-hit kills. Excess melee physical damage is absorbed here before it breaks, so 150 physical damage on a 20 physical damage Bone Armor will not damage the necromancer's life bar. Fire Golem Fire Golem makes the best tank. He has more life than all the other golems and, in the Chaos Sanctuary, he has absorb the Megademon's Inferno spell attack. Runs This builld is best at Cow Runs. They are good at Chaos Sanctuary runs, but not especially good. In order to make it look like you're helping, you will have to cast Teeth, a spell you get as a prerequisite to Corpse Explosion, on Diablo as your party is killing him. This build is best at the tightly-packed mobs of Hell Bovines in cow runs where Corpse Explosion is most effective. Parties This build does not work well with other necromancers. This build curses the whole screen and, since there can only be one curse on a monster at any given time, other necromancers who curse will be fighting to overwrite your curses. This build destroys most corpses with corpse explosion, so other necromancers who summon skeletons or revives will be fighting to use the same corpses that this build also uses. This build works best with Whirl Wind Barbarians, since they rely on physical damage which is boosted with Amplify Damage. Skill Points for Corpse Explosion and Dim Vision Build Summoning Spells *Clay Golem 1 skill point (prerequisite to Fire Golem) *Blood Golem 1 skill point (prerequisite to Fire Golem) *Iron Golem 1 skill point (prerequisite to Fire Golem) *Fire Golem 1 skill points *Summon Resist 1 skill point *Golem Mastery 20 skill points *Raise Skeleton 1 skill point *Raise Skeleton Mage 1 skill point *Revive Monster 1 skill point Poison and Bone Spells *Teeth 1 skill point (prerequisite for Corpse Explosion) *Corpse Explosion 20 skill points *Bone Armor 1 skill point *Bone Wall 20 skill points (synergy with Bone Armor) *Bone Spear 1 skill point (prerequisite for Bone Prison) *Bone Prison 19 skill points (synergy with Bone Armor) Curses *Dim Vision 20 skill points *Decrepify no skill points (get from a wand) Attribute Points in Classic Diablo 2 *added in Golden Bird Quest 3 x (+20 Life) *added in Lam Essen's Tomb Quest 3 x (+5 Attribute Points) *In LoD, there are more uniques which might raise the ideal strength *In LoD, there are charms and jewels which might lower the ideal Energy Corpse Explosion Bone Armor Melee Attack Absorption From Listed Enemies in Hell Mode Strength Requirements in Classic Diablo Category:Builds Category:Necromancer